


Let's Talk

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, saeran x oc - Freeform, song story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Based on an idea a friend asked me to write about between Saeran and her OC!Hanuel. Very explicit in the language of the song as well as scenes mentioned, so please be advised!!





	Let's Talk

His fingertips were gripping the rim of his glass as he watched her on the dance floor. Her red dress was tight to her lean figure, and her hips were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

_That was unforgettable_

He took a deep drink from his glass, eyes never leaving her. He knew she knew he was staring at her. Especially with how she was rolling her hips and moving her arms above her head. Finally her eyes connected with his, and she grinned, winking at him.

_I wanna do it again_

She looked as if she was walking towards him, but another man stopped in front of her, and it was obvious he was asking her for a dance. She glanced at him, and she smirked, taking the man’s extended hand. She drifted with him back to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and moved her hips against his. Seeing this, made a surge of jealousy rattle up his spine.

_You’re crazy like an animal_

He finished the drink in his cup, and stood slowly, his mint eyes darting between her and the man with his hands a little too low on her back. He started making his way through the crowd, declining a few women who requested a dance; his goal was to get to _them_.

_And I don’t want it to end_

“Excuse me,” he sneered, and slipped roughly between the man and her. The man gave a bark of annoyance, and grabbed his shoulder, jerking him to face him; only to have a strong hand grip his windpipe. He clawed at the hand, but froze when his eyes darkened. “She’s with me,” he growled, and released the man with a shove, making him reel back. He soon ran off like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

He turned to her, and gripped her hips, pulling her hard against him. She giggled when she felt the hard presence against her middle.

“I knew getting you jealous was also a turn on~.”

_Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies_

“You just like getting me riled up, don’t you?” he growled by her ear, a hand roaming from her hip to grip her ass firmly.

She giggled and squirmed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed along his neck as they danced, and rolled her hips against him, teasing him more and more.

_Let’s talk about sex, baby_

“Keep doing that, and I’ll fuck you right here on this floor,” he groaned out to her, nipping at her exposed shoulder. She shuttered at the feeling, and kept up her teasing, determined to see how far she could push him.

_Let’s talk about you and me_

He let out another growl and turned her around against him, so her back was to his chest. There were other couples on the dance floor, but the way his hands were roaming over her made it feel like it was just them there. She wrapped a hand behind his head, her hand burying in his hair, as one of his hands gripping at her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her tight dress.

_Let’s talk about all the good things_

She let out a whimper when his fingers found her nipple through the fabric and gave it a hard pinch, and she pushed back against him, feeling his hard cock against her bottom. Her back arched against him as she wiggled her hips more and more against him, her eyes fluttering closed as she wanted to feel more and more of him.

_And the bad things that may be_

“Haneul…”

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of her name and a small moan escaped her. But she suddenly froze, when his hands stilled her; the couples around them had slowed their dancing pace, and were now staring at them. She blushed deeply and turned to bury her face in his chest.

His chest rumbled against her red cheeks when he chuckled. “Guess we should get out of here.”

He shifted her head and lifted her chin so she could look up at him. His eyes were dark, but his smile made her stomach flip.

“Shall we take this to our room?”

_Let’s talk about sex, baby_

She smiled at nodded, giving him a deep kiss, and forgetting about the eyes on them once again. She gripped his hand a practically dragged him off the dance floor. They bolted down the hall and to the elevator, barely able to keep their hands off each other while it was coming to their floor.

_Let’s talk about you and me_

They grinned at each when they noticed no one was in the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, they were glued to each other. His mouth came down hard and hot against hers, and a small whimper escaped her when his hand found it’s way to her breast again. He walked her back till she was against the wall, and lifted her leg to be at his hip. He pressed himself closer to her, and ground his clothed hardness against her.

_Let’s talk about all the good things_

She began to pant with each small thrust he did against her, and cried out when his clothed tip made contact with her sensitive clit. He bit down on her neck, and sped up his hips against her, causing her to grip at the lapel of his coat, tugging at the fabric to keep her grounded.

She could hear the binging of the elevator as it went up floor by floor, and in the back of her mind, she knew they could get caught at any moment; but that just made it all the more thrilling.

_And the bad things that may be_

He gripped her hips and pressed even harder against her, thrusting more, smirking at the lewd noises he was causing her to make.

“Keep moaning for me, baby,” he commanded, and she cried his name loudly when he gave another hard thrust. She was seeing stars now, and was so, so close to the edge.

_Let’s talk about sex_

She gave a high cry suddenly, her legs giving out on her. Luckily he grabbed her and held her against him, letting her body twitch and writhe against him, till she calmed and was just a panting mess in his arms.

The elevator door binged and opened behind him, and he smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

“This us our floor, babe.”

_That was unbelievable_

He let her on her wobbly legs, but she strode out behind him, practically purring from her orgasm. He wrapped her arms around his as he opened the door, and walked in before him. He stepped in and closed the door behind him with a click; but as he turned, she pinned him to the door, kissing him hard.

_I wanna do it again_

“My turn,” she purred, kneeling in front of him. She noticed his slacks front was a bit wet from her cumming, and she blushed a bit; but she quickly undid his belt, and bit her lip as she unzipped him.

She pulled his slacks and boxers down enough to let his throbbing cock spring out from its confines, and he moaned when the tip hit the cool air. She subconsciously licked her lips while looking at his fullness, and he chuckled deeply, making her look up at him.

“Well…it’s not going to suck itself,” he teased; but it soon turned into a loud groan when she took almost all of him into her throat.

_I’ll eat you like a cannibal_

She bobbed her head up and down along his tip and shaft, humming around him. He wiggled at the feel, having gotten close to cumming in the elevator and making his cock extremely sensitive. She pulled away with a pop, and pumped him while she licked at the underside of his tip. She nibbled along the side of his shaft, and giggled at how it kept twitching at her touch.

She than took it all in her mouth again, and bobbed her head more and more, till he buried his hands in her hair, holding her still as he thrusted into her mouth a few times, filling it with his cum. She pulled away and covered her mouth with her hands, visibly swallowing.

He slumped against the door panting, and she smirked up at him, giving him a wink.

“Yummy~.”  
  
 _You’re sweet like cinnamon_

He smirked down at her, and dropped down to her level, crawling on top her. He brought her dress up with him as he did so, and soon wrangled it off, leaving her in a strapless bra and clearly soaked panties. He chuckled at the sight, and she looked away blushing; but he gripped her chin, turning her face so he could latch his mouth to hers.

He wasted no time removing her panties and bra, never breaking from the kiss. She shoved his coat off and practically ripped off his bowtie, and was unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, he was in nothing but his slacks, and she was underneath him and at his mercy.

He pressed down against her suddenly, and she gasped, feeling his hardness against her entrance.

“Told you I’d fuck you on the floor.”

_Tell me all your dreams and darkest fantasies_

“Unnngh! Saeran!”

His tip was ramming into her clit as he thrusted against her opening, but never entering. She could hear the sounds of her slick sex as his cock moved against her, and she bit her lip to hold back in more moans.

He bit at her neck, her throat, her collar bone; leaving dark bruises in his wake.

“Tell me what you want, Haneul.”

_Any way you want it, you can have it_

She whimpered softly, and bit her lip again, lifting her hands to bury them in his hair. She rolled her hips against him, but every time he was close to entering her, he pulls away.

“Saeran, please, stop teasing me! Just _fuck_ already!”

He chuckled deeply by her ear and bit down on the spot right under it, and shifted himself to slam deep inside her.

_Talk about sex, baby_

She let out a loud cry as he filled her, and right away his tip hit that one spot _hard_. He began thrusting away at her hard and fast, keeping his teeth sunk in her skin. She wrapped an arm around his back, her nails making thin red lines in his skin; while the other had her hand buried in his hair, tugging it hard.

He wrapped an arm under her and gripped the back of her neck, while the other snaked around her back to hold her tight against him. He pounded into her more and more, till he suddenly stopped, and made her squeak as he lifted her, never pulling out of her.

_Do it on the counter, we’ll fuck for hours  
Let’s talk about sex_

He shifted them to the bed, having her at to edge of it, and shifted her back to make it bow, giving him a better angle to thrust into her. He started up again, pounding into her, and he was going so deeply into her she thought she would faint.

She clung to the arms that were gripping her hips, and used them to keep herself level, as her world spun more and more. She could feel her legs beginning to numb and a shiver was going up and down her spin.

_Any way you want it, you can have it_

He began to pant, and the noise filled her ears, making her head spin as if it was liquor she was drinking. Her breath was catching in her throat suddenly, as her vision turned to white, and she called out his name loudly.

She could feel her body still trembling as he rolled his hips into her a few more times, until he stopped completely, shuttering, and filling her to the brim with his cum.

_Talk about sex, baby_

He let himself collapse on top of her, his weight a warm and comforting sensation against her sore body. She wiggled underneath him, and he groaned, his hardness beginning to let up inside her. He pulled out of her slowly, and rolled to his side, pulling her into his arms possessively.

She snuggled into his embrace, and kissed on his chest over and over, reveling in the fact she could make his heart pound so hard.

_Do it in the shower, pussy power_

“Mine,” he growled in her hair, and she giggled, lifting her head to presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Of course, Saeran. I just want you.”

_Let’s talk about sex, baby_


End file.
